


Sleep Problems

by Moon_Vixen



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and also wild af, enjoy, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Vixen/pseuds/Moon_Vixen
Summary: In the middle of the night, Gloria has something she needs to say.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Bederia Week 2020





	Sleep Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to share this little oneshot. If you're in the bederia server you know this one was my surprise that I kept close to my chest, so I'm really excited to finally get it posted! Enjoy<3
> 
> (also yes my Gloria has a shiny rapidash bc I got a random encounter full odds shiny rapidash on my team and I use my team for my Gloria I'm not just being extra I swear lmao)

Hatterene let out a Banshee’s shriek as she unleashed Max Darkness, and Gloria’s last pokemon, her own Rapidash with its rare vanilla mane, howled as the dynamax energy around her exploded outward as she fell.

The crowd erupted with cheers and screams, and confetti rains from the ceiling, and Gloria is in front of him, holding out the Champion cup trophy to him.

“Bede.” She called out to him over the noise of the stadium, looking up at him through fluttering lashes. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer, as he leaned down to close the gap between them and claim his prize, his lips barely ghosting across-

“Bede!”

“Enrgh…” Bede groaned as he was shaken awake. There Gloria laid in her usual spot in his arms, eyes half-lidded and an arm on his shoulder gently shaking him awake.

‘Leave it to Gloria to not even let me enjoy winning in my dreams…’ he thought as he groggily gripped her hand in his. _“What..?”_ he mumbled with a groan as he attempted to focus his vision.

As Gloria came into focus, a soft sort of half smile spread across her face.“..’m just…really glad…this time ‘round we…truly have th’ freedom to love each other p'operly..” Her voice was soft in the quiet of their room, barely illuminated by Ballonlea’s famous glowing fungi.

‘… _What…?_ You…you woke me up…at…’ Bede lifted his head up slightly to check the clock on their bedside table ‘ _four in the morning_ to tell me…that you love me?’ Beds groaned as his head plopped back down on the pillow. It was hard to be mad at her, especially when she looked at him like that, her fingers gently curling around his, her voice so soft and warm, but the lack of sleep he was so rudely being subjected to was making it much easier.

‘Wait…’ his eyes shot open. ‘ _“this time ‘round”?_ ’ but before he could ask, her soft, barely whispered voice filled his ears again.

“Your hands…belonged to your last self…” she mumbled as she cradled the hand holding hers against her chest. “but your eyes…your eyes have never changed…in all the lives I’ve known you…”

‘My…my _what??_ ’ Bede was now fully awake, and overcome by a wave of emotions. “Gloria, what..what are you..” he began, but as he moved to get a better look at her face, saw exactly what was off about her expression, beyond her usual adorable sleepiness.

Her eyes were half-lidded and entirely unfocused, twitching back and forth in a seemingly unnatural motion.

‘Is…is she… _asleep??'_ Beds wondered as she released a soft sigh. She finally fully closed her eyes as a content smile graced her features. Bede’s heart thumped in his chest as she gently nuzzled her way into the crook of his neck, her body further relaxing into him, as she curled up into his chest like a content Purrloin and finally returned to her deep, quiet slumber.

Bede’s arms wrapped around her purely on instinct, one hand draping across her waist and the other burying into her hair, pulling her tightly to him. He simply lied there, eyes just staring out across the bedroom they’d come to share, _far_ less content than she, and wondering if she really had just woken him up in her sleep to drop this absolute bomb on him.

The quiet ticking of the clock, and her steady breath on his neck were the only thing keeping him grounded as his mind raced.

Tonight…was going to be a _long night_ …

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by https://elidyce.tumblr.com/post/187221263228/actualcandyforducks-justanormalfoot and actualcandyforducks's story within it, and as soon as I saw the soulmate prompt I just. I couldn't not write this. I hope you all loved reading it as much as I loved making it<3
> 
> tumblr: moon--vixen.tumblr.com
> 
> bederia discord: https://discord.gg/mA5hq3a


End file.
